What's Left of Me Chapter One
by sspude4
Summary: Luke and Kevin are boyfriends but then Noah comes into the picture. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

What's Left of Me

Chapter One

Kevin and Luke are eating breakfast at their apartment that they have been sharing for a year.

"So, what is going on at WOAK? Kevin asks before taking another bite of food

"Nothing much. We are suppose to get a new intern."

"Is it a he or she?"

"I think it's a guy. Um, his name is Noah."

"I hope he isn't cute. He isn't taken you away from me.

"Don't worry, Kevin. I only have eyes for you." Smiling

Luke gets up from his chair and kisses Kevin.

They cleaned their dishes and got their stuff and walk out the door.

They drove to WOAK studio.

Luke got out of the car and walk around the car to the drivers side.

Kevin rolled down the window.

"I will talk to you later." Luke says smiling

"Yep, I will call you later and to see how the new intern is doing."

"I will tell yah."

Luke leans in and kisses Kevin goodbye.

Luke watches Kevin drive away.

Luke walks into the studio.

"Hi Maddie"

Maddie looks up from what she was doing, "Hi Luke."

"Is the new intern here?"

"Nope, the phone number is on the desk if you want to call him."

Luke puts his stuff on the desk.

He picks up the phone and dials Noah's number.

Outside Noah is getting out of his car and walks into the building when his phone rings.

"**Hello"**

"**Is Noah Mayer there?"**

"**This is him."**

"**This is Luke Snyder from WOAK if you are coming in?"**

Noah walks into the studio and sees a guy on the phone.

"**Yeah, I am actually standing behind you."**

Luke hangs up the phone and turns around and sees this cute guy standing in front of him.

"Hi, I am Noah Mayer." Stretching out his hand.

Maddie sees Luke staring at him.

She gets up from her desk and says, "Luke" moving her hands in front of his face.

Luke shakes his head and says, "Sorry about that. I am Luke and this is Maddie." Shaking Noah's hand

Noah says, "Hi" to Maddie but keeps staring at Luke.

"He's cute." Noah keep thinking

"Well now that you are here we should show you around." Luke says

Noah follows Luke to another room and introduces him to other co-workers.

Later on during the day Noah has been working on filing.

Luke's phone rings and its Kevin.

"**Hi, Kevin."**

"**Hi Luke. I hope your day is going better then mine."**

"**What happened, baby?"**

"**Oh, its just stuff with my boss."**

"**Oh, I am sorry to hear that. My day is going good. The new intern is here and I think he will work out fine."** Looking at Noah with a smile.

On the other end Kevin gets a little jealous of Luke being near another guy.

"**Well, I better get going. The boss gave me a lot to do this afternoon. I will see you at home." Kevin says**

"**Okay, love you Kevin."**

"**Love you too."** Hangs up the phone

"That's weird." Luke says hanging up the phone

"What's that?" Noah asks

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to my boyfriend."

Later on during the day it was time for them to get off.

Luke walks with Noah to Noah's car.

"So, do you think you would like it here at WOAK?" Luke asks

"I think I will."

"Then welcome to WOAK." Putting his hand out

"Thanks" shaking Luke's hand

"See you tomorrow then." Then Luke walks away

Noah watches Luke walk away and then Noah gets into his car.

"I know I am going to enjoy working at WOAK." He says before driving away

But he didn't realize in the distance there was a parked car that Kevin was setting in watching Luke and Noah.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Left of Me

Chapter Two

Couple of weeks has passed.

Noah is getting the hang of everything at WOAK.

Noah is at a table typing on his laptop when Luke and Maddie walked in.

"Hey Noah." Luke says

Noah looks up from his laptop and says, "Hi guys. What's up?"

Luke and Maddie set at the table.

"We saw Kim in the hallway and she told us that we have a chance to make a movie for cell phones." Luke says

"That's cool. I do have a camera at home. So, I can direct the movie." Noah says

"Okay great. Maddie, Are you up to being in the movie?" Luke asks

"Yeah, sure. It sounds like fun."

"Great, now all we need is a title and a story line. If you two think of anything let me know and I will start writing." Luke says

Later on that night at Luke's and Kevin's apartment.

Kevin walks into the living room and sees Luke on the couch with his laptop.

"Hi sweetie, what are you looking at on your laptop that is so intensely?"

"Hi baby, today Kim told us that we have a chance to make a movie for cell phones. I am trying to figure out a title for it and I am suppose to write a story line."

"That's sound great. Do you have any ideas yet?" Kevin says setting down next to Luke

"Nope, nothing yet."

Luke puts down his laptop on the table and looks at Kevin.

"Anything new with you?"

"The boss put me on a new case."

"Cool, who are you spying on?"

"You know that I can't tell you but a guy hired him to watch his boyfriend. He thinks that he is cheating on him."

Of course Luke not knowing that Kevin was talking about himself is keeping an eye on Luke.

"It sounds interesting. You have to tell me how it goes."

Then Luke puts his head on Kevin's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Couple of day's later Luke walks into WOAK studios carries two boxes and sees Noah.

Noah looks up from what he was typing and says, "Luke, I think we need to talk about the project."

"Sure, can you take one of these boxes before I drop them?"

Noah takes the top box and asks, "What's all this?

"These are videos from the archives. I though we could get some ideas from them. Let's put them over there on the bookcase."

When Luke was walking towards the bookcase he tripped over something and he tipped the box over and all the videos fell out of the box.

"That is just great. I had them all in order."

"Let me help you." Noah says getting down on his knees.

Luke also gets on his knees and starts picking up the videos too.

When they both were reaching for some of the videos their hands touched.

They both felt something.

Luke moved his hand away but looked at Noah.

"Are you okay?" Noah asks looking at Luke

"Yeah, I am fine. I just got a shock from touching you." Smiling and then started picking up more videos.

"That's a first." Winking at Luke

Maddie walks into the room and says, "Luke, I think I broke the copy machine and I need to get these copies done by 5:00 pm."

"Okay, Noah will you go with Maddie to the Copy Place in Old Town. We have an account there."

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to be okay with these?"

"Yeah, I will be fine."

Noah puts the videos on the table walks out of the room with Maddie.

Luke picks up the rest of the videos and puts them in the box.

Luke takes his phone out of his backpack and calls Jade.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi Jade"_

"_Hi Luke, how's it going?_

"_I am doing okay. I was wondering if you can come over to the apartment later on tonight."_

"_Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"_

"_I will tell you later on tonight."_

"_Okay, bye"_

"_Bye"_

Luke puts his phone away when Maddie and Noah come back from getting the copies done.

"We are back, Luke. We got the copies done and now we just need to put them together." Maddie says putting the papers in piles

"Great, well there are three piles so we can work on it." Luke says

They started to work on it and finished in an hour.

"Those are done and ready for tomorrow. Thanks guys." Maddie says

"Sure" Noah says

"No problem, Maddie. It looks like its time to go." Luke says

They all get their stuff and left the studio.

Later that night Luke was waiting for Jade to come over.

Kevin was working late and Luke had the place to himself.

There was a knock on the door.

Luke opens the door and it was Jade.

"Finally" Luke says

"Sorry, but I had to do something before coming here."

Luke grabs her hand and drags her to the couch.

"Okay, what is so important that you wanted me to come over for?"

"Something happened at work today with Noah."

"What?"

"Our hands touch and he winked at me. I felt a connection with him. I hope I am not falling for him. You know how jealous Kevin gets."

"Oh I know about Kevin being jealous. You know what your heart tells you. Something good might happen with Noah. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I remember the last time Kevin hurt you."

"I know he hurt me pretty bad. Yeah, I think Noah might be the one that I need in my life. Thanks Jade."

"You know I am here for you." Giving Luke a hug

They sat around a little bit longer talking when Kevin walks through the door.

"Hi Jade" Kevin says surprisely

"Hi Kevin" getting up from the couch.

"It's a surprise to see you here. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just needed to talk to Luke."

"Well, I will let you finish. I need to take a shower. See you later, Jade."

"Bye Kevin"

Kevin goes into the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

"Luke, I should go. If you want to talk again you know where to find me."

"Thanks for coming over, Jade. I will let you know. Thanks for listening."

They hug and Jade leaves.

Kevin comes out of the bedroom a few minutes later.

"He smells good." Luke thinking and looking at Kevin

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Kevin asks

"Yeah, I think I am."

Kevin reaches out and grabs his hand and leads him to the bedroom.

They both get into bed and kiss goodnight.

When Luke closes his eyes and starts thinking about Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this story. I found my notebook that had the story in it.

Chapter 3

Over the few months Luke, Noah, and Maddie have been working on their project call the Invisible Girl.

Luke is watching Maddie while she says the last words of the storyline.

"Cut" Noah says

"Great Job, Maddie." Luke says

"Are you sure? I can redo it again."

"Maddie, when I look through the camera you looked great. When we put it together I am sure it will look great." Noah says

"Thanks, Noah."

Maddie picks up her stuff from the desk and leaves the room.

Noah starts to put his equipment away when Luke says, "Thanks for the use of your camera."

"No problem. I like using my camera on anything."

Luke sits down at his desk and starts writing.

"Luke, Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Not looking up from what he was writing

"For the last few months I have been coming attractive to you. I like you, Luke."

Luke stops what he was writing and looks up at Noah.

"I know you might not have the same feelings for me but I just wanted to tell you."

"Um, I don't know what to say, Noah. I think I might like you too."

Noah smiles and says, "You do."

"Yep, but I know nothing will ever happen, Noah. I have a boyfriend."

"I know you do, but I needed to tell you how I felt."

Noah picks up his stuff and leaves Luke there alone.

"Wow, what just happened? What am I supposed to do?" Luke says aloud

Over the next couple of days Luke tries to ignore Noah, but it was hard.

One day Luke walked into the office and sees Noah trying to tie a tie.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Luke asks

Noah looks up at Luke and says, "I have a job interview in Branson today."

"I can help you with that tie if you want. I don't bite."

"How do I know that, but okay."

Luke walks up to Noah and grabs the tie and starts putting it together.

Noah was staring at Luke when he was tying the tie.

Luke finishes and looked up and saw Noah's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luke asks

"Nothing" Noah says moving into kiss Luke

Their lips touch, but Luke moved away.

Noah moves in again and their lips touch for a while until Luke's phone rings.

Luke pushes away breathing heavily and picks up the phone.

"_Hello, this is Luke."_

"_Luke, its Kevin."_

"_Hi Kevin. What's up?"_ looking at Noah

"_I thought we could meet at the diner for lunch."_

"_Yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."_

"_Okay, great. Love you."_

"_Love you too, Kevin."_

They both hang up.

Luke looks at Noah with a weird face.

"Sorry, Noah but I have to go. Ummm, good luck with the interview."

Luke leaves the room letting Noah alone in the room.

"Thanks!" Noah says silently

When Luke was with Kevin at the diner all he could think of is Noah and the kiss.

"Uh, Kevin. I forgot to do something for a meeting this afternoon so I better get to the office."

Luke gets up from the table and leaves not even giving Kevin a kiss goodbye.

Kevin watches Luke leave the diner.

While Kevin sits at the table he starts to break his food into small pieces of anger and hits his fist on the table.

Luke runs to the studio.

Luke runs into the building and yells "Noah"

There was no answer.

"I am sorry, Noah." Saying out loud


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Couple of weeks has passed

After a long day at work Luke asks Noah and Maddie if they wanted to go swimming at the Snyder pond.

"Sure, that sounds great. I don't having any swimming trunks with me though."

"That's okay there are plenty of them at the house."

"Sorry Luke. I have some stuff to do this afternoon. Maybe another time."

"Okay, then it's just the two of us Noah."

Luke gets into Noah's car and they are on their way to the Snyder farm.

When Noah was driving he didn't notice that there was a car following them.

Noah drove into the driveway and parked the car.

They both got out of the car and went into the house.

"This place is awesome." Noah says looking around

"Thanks, it's been in the family for a long time."

Luke shows Noah where all the swimming trunks were.

Few minutes later

Luke is in the kitchen folding up towels.

Noah comes into the kitchen and says "Thanks for letting me barrow the swimming trunks."

"No problem."

Noah looks out the window and says, "Great view."

"Yes it is." Luke says to himself looking at Noah's backside

Noah turns back around and says, "Are you ready to go swimming?"

"Sure am." Throwing Noah a towel

They walk outside and Noah says, "It feels good and you look good." Looking at Luke

Luke blushes and says, "Let's go."

Noah follows Luke to the pond.

Farther in the distant there is a parked car and Kevin is sitting in it and watching Luke and Noah.

Kevin gets out of the car and walks over to the pond but behind some bushes.

Noah keeps splashing Luke in the face and putting him under the water and Luke did the same thing.

Later on in the day.

Luke and Noah walk into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat? Luke asks

"Yeah sure"

Luke opens the fridge and starts taking food out.

"Wow, you have a spread of food."

"My family likes to cook."

Luke brings the rest of the food out.

"You know you are making a pond in here." Noah says hitting Luke with the towel

"And you aren't." grabbing the towel

Luke starts to pull on the towel and Noah loses his grip falls into Luke.

Luke is pinned against the island.

They look at each other.

They are thinking the same thing.

"I want to kiss you so badly." Noah says

"I want to kiss you too."

They lean in when the door opens and Kevin comes in.

Kevin pushes Noah away from and punches him in the face.

"You stay away from him." Kevin yells

Luke stares at Kevin but rushes over to help Noah.

"What is your problem, Kevin? You have no right to do that."

Kevin moves toward Noah again, but Luke stood right in front of him.

"Move, Luke. I don't want to hit you.

"No I won't. You need to leave, Kevin."

"Why does he get to stay?"

"Because he is the one that I want to stay."

"This isn't over yet." Kevin says before walking out the door

Luke asks "Are you okay, Noah?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Sitting at the table

"I am so sorry about that I don't believe that he would do that."

"It's okay. Most important are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just shaken up. I am glad that you are here."

"So am I." smiling

Luke gets a pack of ice for Noah's face and hands it to him.

"Thanks" putting the ice on his face

"Noah, would you hold me for a while? I don't want to be alone right now."

Noah nods his head yes and gets up from his chair.

Noah follows Luke into the living room and they sit next to each other on the couch.

Noah puts his arms around Luke shoulders and Luke lays his head on Noah's shoulder.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome." Putting his head on Luke's head

Couple of weeks has passed and Luke and Noah have gotten closer.

They are at an outside café in Old Town.

"Thanks for helping me move today. I know I couldn't have done it without you." Luke says

"You're welcome, Luke. You know I would do anything for you." Taking his hand

They just sit there and look at each other.

In the background Kevin was watching them.

Kevin walks up to their table and asks "Luke, can we talk."

Luke looks at Kevin and then at Noah.

"I will be right back, Noah." Squeezing his hand

Luke gets up from his chair and walks up to Kevin.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

"Why did you move out?"

"I think you know why. You hurt me to many times. I need to move on with my life."

"With Noah!"

"Yes, with Noah. He has been treating me a lot better then you have. Goodbye Kevin."

Luke starts walking to the table and Kevin says again, "This isn't over yet."

"Yes it is Kevin" Luke says

Noah and Luke see Kevin walk away.

"He does mean that, Noah. He will never give up on me."

"I know that but I have what's left of you and I will never let you go."

They kiss each other and walk to their apartment.

The End


End file.
